Short Story :: Ow Ow
by Thazt
Summary: Jaejoong dan Yoochun berada di dalam kamar yang sengaja dikunci oleh Jaejoong. Berdua. Yunho marah besar dan menghancurkan pintu kamar. Another Short story -again n again-. Mind to read?


Author : Thazt

Title : Short Story Series :: Ow.. Ow..

Rating : PG13

Lenght : one shoot [drabble]

Cast : All DBSK member.

Pair : Yunjae.

Disclaimer : they belong to themselves. But Yunho belongs to Jaejoong and vice versa.. kekeke

* * *

><p>Happy reading!<p>

* * *

><p>Pukul 10.00 AM<p>

Pagi yang sepi di apartemen DBSK.

"Chunnie.. curhat." Suara lembut milik Jaejoong yang terdengar di indera pendengaran Yoochun membuat si pemilik nama melirik ke arah pemilik suara.

"Curhat apa lagi?" tanya Yoochun yang langsung menutup buku yang sedari tadi di bacanya.

"Biasa.. mumpung Yunho lagi tidak ada. Ayo kita ke kamar." Ajak Jaejoong yang langsung melenggang menuju kamarnya dan Yunho –yang sebenarnya adalah kamar Yunho seorang-.

"Kenapa harus di kamar?" heran Yoochun.

Jaejoong langsung menghentikan langkahnya, "Mereka bisa mendengar curhatanku." Jawab Jaejoong. Yoochun pun hanya bisa pasrah dan berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong.

Mendengarkan semua keluh kesah Jaejoong mengenai Yunho sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya. Jadi, jangan salahkan dia jika ia mengetahui rahasia-rahasia antara Yunho dan Jaejoong yang begitu diinginkan oleh para Yunjae Shipper.

Begitu Yoochun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Jaejoong langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya. "Lho? Kenapa di kunci?" tanya Yoochun heran.

Jaejoong diam dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, "Biar Junsu dan Changmin tidak mengacaukan curhatku kali ini." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yoochun berjalan menuju sofa yang terletak di pinggir kamar dan duduk di sana. Dia tidak akan mengambil resiko ikut duduk di atas kasur. Bahaya jika tiba-tiba Yunho pulang dan melihatnya duduk sangat dekat dengan Jaejoong. Bisa-bisa Yunho akan membunuhnya detik itu juga.

Yoochun hapal betul dengan sikap Yunho yang tidak suka jika miliknya di sentuh orang lain! Meskipun itu adalah member DBSK sendiri.

Jaejoong hanya memandang Yoochun sekilas kemudian mulai bercerita panjang lebar. Menumpahkan semua keluh kesahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>1 jam kemudian, Yoochun masih setia mendengarkan keluh kesah Jaejoong yang tak henti-hentinya.<p>

Tok tok tok.

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar.

"Jaejoong hyung! Mana Chunnie?" lengkingan suara mirip suara lumba-lumba terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Dia di dalam, bersamaku." Sahut Jaejoong agak keras.

Cklek! Cklek! Cklek!

"Kenapa di kunci, hyung?" tanya Junsu setelah mencoba membuka pintu kamar.

"Jae hyuungg!" kali ini pekikan keras Changmin terdengar. "Yunho hyung sedang dalam perjalanan pulang! Manager-hyung baru saja menelponku."

"Tidak mungkin! Ini baru jam sebelas, dia kembali sekitar pukul 12." Seru Jaejoong dari dalam kamar.

"Sebaiknya aku keluar." Ucap Yoochun begitu mendengar teriakan Changmin, ia bangkit dan hendak berjalan keluar kamar.

"Shirreo!" seruan Jaejoong membuat Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jae hyuuunggg! Yunho hyung sudah hampir sampai! Jangan sampai dia melihat kalian berdua di dalam kamar!" pekik Changmin.

"Chunnie! Ayo keluar!" pekik Junsu tak kalah keras,

"TIDAK BOLEH KELUAR! Aku masih mau curhat! Mereka pasti bohong, Yunho pulang sekitar pukul 12 tahu." Sungut Jaejoong.

Yoochun menghela nafas, jika ia tidak menuruti kemauan Jaejoong bisa-bisa ia akan ngambek dan mogok memasak. Tapi jika ia tidak keluar, dan ternyata benar Yunho sudah pulang. Maka habislah dia!

Benar-benar pilihan yang sulit.

Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya bosan di jok mobil van yang membawanya kembali ke dorm.

"Libur gini, kenapa malah ada interview mendadak sih? Jadi nggak bisa berduan sama Joongie lebih lama, kan." gerutunya pelan. Yunho baru saja kembali dari lokasi wawancara di tempat yang telah mereka sepakati.

"Untung saja, interview hari ini berjalan cepat." Gumamnya lagi. Yunho melemparkan pandangannya ke arah luar. Menikmati pemandangan.

Tak berapa lama, Van yang ia tumpangi sampai di depan apartemen dorm mereka. Segera saja, Yunho turun dari van dan bergegas memasuki lobby dan menuju lift.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Yunho pelan.

Yunho terkejut mendapati dorm yang terlihat lenggang. Ketika ia berjalan memasuki dorm dan menuju kamarnya, ia semakin terkejut mendapati Junsu dan Changmin berdiri di depan kamarnya. Mematung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Yunho pelan.

"..."

Junsu dan sChangmin langsung menoleh horror pada Yunho. Glek! Matilah kau Chunnie, batin Junsu.

Hiks.. Jaejoong hyung pasti tidak akan keluar untuk memasak untuk tiga hari ini, gumam Changmin dalam hati.

Yunho mendekat ke arah pintu, telinga nya tajam mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang sangat diyakininya milik Jaejoong.

"Dia terlalu protektif..."

"Hmm.."

"Dia nggak peka."

"..."

"Chunnie.."

Jaejoong dan Yoochun?

Apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam?

Wajah Yunho mulai memerah karena menahan rasa cemburunya. Yunho meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya.

Cklek!

Terkunci!

"Junsu! Jangan ganggu ih!" seru Jaejoong dari dalam kamar. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Yunho tidak akan pulang sebelum pukul 12 siang. Jangan coba-coba berbohong denganku."

Yunho langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Junsu.

Glek.

Junsu menelan ludahnya ketakutan dan secara refleks langsung menarik Changmin kembali ke kamar mereka.

Yunho kembali memutar kenop dan mengetuknya hingga beberapa kali.

"Kim Junsu!" bentak Jaejoong. Wajah jaejoong terlihat sangat cemberut karena bunyi kenop pintu itu sangat menganggu. Dia masih mengira itu adalah perbuatan Junsu.

Sementara Yoochun kini merasakan tengkuknya merinding. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak akan mengenakkan di kamar ini.

"Hyung." Panggil Yoochun. Jaejoong menoleh.

"Sebaiknya aku keluar." Ujar Yoochun. Buru-buru Yoochun bangkit dari sofa yang di dudukinya.

Jaejoong yang masih ingin curhat langsung menarik Yoochun yang langsung kehilangan keseimbangannya. "Uwaaaa!"

Setelah mengetuk dan terus mengetuk pintu kamarnya yang tak kunjung terbuka membuat wajah Yunho semakin memerah, karena menahan amarah dan rasa cemburu dalam satu waktu.

Ia tidak suka daerah kekuasaan mutlaknya di masuki orang lain apalagi miliknya di sentuh oleh orang lain, apalag berduaan dengannya! Di dalam kamar yang terkunci pula!

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam? Kenapa pintu di kunci?" batin Yunho marah.

"Uwaaa-!"

Ketika Yunho mendengar sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari dalam kamar dan disusul oleh sedikit deritan kasur membuat Yunho langsung mengambil 2 langkah ke belakang.

"Sial!"

Yunho mengambil ancang-ancang dan memfokuskan seluruh kekuatannya di kaki kanannya.

"Hyyaaat!"

Tanpa sebuah peringatan, Yunho langsung memberikan tendang pada pintu kamarnya yang tidak berdosa hingga terbuka lebar dengan paksa.

"Yu-Yunnie."

Yunho melotot melihat posisi Yoochun yang sedang berada di atas Jaejoong, dia atas kasur pula. "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" desis Yunho mengerikan. Ia benar-benar marah.

Jaejoong itu miliknya! **MILIKNYA!**

Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang menyentuhnya kecuali **DIRINYA!**

Yoochun langsung berdiri, "Hy-Hyung... ini Cuma kecelakaan." Bela Yoochun cepat. Tidak ingin Yunho salah sangka karena posisinya tadi.

Yunho menatap tajam pada Yoochun, layaknya Singa yang sedang mengincar buruannya dan siap menerkamnya detik itu juga.

"Panggil tukang dan perbaiki pintu ini." Seru Yunho yang langsung berbalik keluar dari kamar.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan terkejut. Tubuhnya terasa membeku.

Yoochun melongo, "Yunho hyung marah besar." Ucapnya kecil. "Mampus!"

Jaejoong yang baru pulih dari rasa terkejutnya langsung buru-buru bangkit dan berlari keluar kamar untuk mengejar Yunho. "Yunnie!" pekik Jaejoong keras.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin muncul di depan kamar. "Sudah kuperingatkan. Jae hyung keras kepala sih." Ujar Changmin prihatin.

"Sungguh pintu yang malang." Gumam Junsu.

Jaejoong asyik mengejar Yunho yang dengan sangat cepat menghilang. "Ah.. halaman belakang." Gumam jaejoong. Dengan langkah yang lebar Jaejoong langsung menuju halaman belakang apartemen.

Benar saja. Ia melihat Yunho memandangi kolam kecil yang ada di sana.

Jaejoong langsung berlari dan menubruk Yunho. "Yunnie." Panggil Jaejoong.

"..."

"Yunnie..." panggil Jaejoong lagi. Tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Yunho.

"..."

"Aku tidak selingkuh dengan Yoochun... hiks.. itu Cuma.. hiks.. kecelakaan..." ujar Jaejoong yang diselingi dengan isakan-isakan kecilnya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata besar Jaejoong. "Hiks.. Yunnie.."

Yunho langsung membalikkan badannya dan balas memeluk Jaejoong. "Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu, boo.. Hanya aku.. Your mine!" ujar Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong. "Jangan pernah ulangi perbuatanmu ini lagi. Atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu dan orang yang bersamamu."

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yunho mengangkat wajah Jaejoong, menghapus air mata yang tersisa di pipinya dan kemudian membawa Jaejoong dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

"3 hari." Bisik Yunho. "Your mine!"

* * *

><p><strong>-T.H.E E.N.D-<strong>

* * *

><p>gaje kan?<p>

Jyakakakaka... ini dibuatnya 2 jam aja sih.. :D

JJ cepet banget yak nangisnya di sini.. Maaf deh bagi yang ngerasa karakternya JJ cengeng banget kesannya... ( _ _ )

Okeehh... mibd to review?


End file.
